Communications networks carry Internet content and other data between content providers and end users. As the amount of Internet content and data carried by the communications network traffic increases, the amount of time an end user has to wait for content can also increase. In order to improve end user satisfaction, content providers may choose to serve their content from a content delivery network (CDN) that may mirrors the content at locations closer to the end users. Additionally, an Internet service provider (ISP) may choose to cache content.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.